The present invention relates to a window lifter assembly and to a method for mounting such window lifter assembly.
A generic window lifter assembly includes at least one carrier component, for example in the form of a door module or assembly carrier, and at least one guide rail fixed at the carrier component, which defines a path of adjustment for a window pane to be adjusted. The guide rail usually made of metal is fixed at the carrier component usually made of plastics at several fixing points via at least one fixing element each, for example in the form of rivets, bolts or screws. To improve the assembly and the proper fixation of the guide rail at the carrier component, it is known to each form fixing regions adjusted to each other both on the guide rail and on the carrier component. For this purpose, a fixing region with a screw boss and a conical or frustoconical cutout for example is defined on the carrier component. In the state connected with the carrier component, a fixing region with a conical or frustoconical tab and a through opening furthermore is provided on the guide rail, wherein the tab then engages into an associated cutout of the carrier component. A fixing element is guided through the respective through opening of the tab and presses at least one clamping surface of the tab in direction of a clamping surface of the cutout, in order to properly fix the guide rail at the respective fixing point on the carrier component.
From DE 20 2011 103 327 U1 for example a window lifter assembly is known, in which a guide rail engages into correspondingly formed conical cutouts on a carrier component via several conical tabs and in the process is fixed by rivets at the fixing points defined thereby. A first, upper pair of fixing points serves the fixation in all three directions in space extending vertically to each other, while a second, lower pair of fixing points each is provided for a tolerance compensation in a direction in space, here the z-direction, along which a window pane is to be adjusted. However, the riveting process regularly can be automated only with difficulty. In addition, for transmitting the occurring forces two rivet connections are necessary at each fixing point, wherein the quality of the rivet connections regularly can be controlled only with comparatively great expenditure.
From DE 41 40 574 A1 a window lifter assembly furthermore is known, in which a screw connection is provided for fixing a door module carrier made of sheet steel at a door inner panel. Via the screw connection a first fixing point for the relative positioning of the parts to be connected is defined in all three directions in space extending vertically to each other, wherein fittable frustoconical embossments engage in each other and a screw can be screwed into a welding nut of the door inner panel. A second fixing point differs from the first fixing point by the fact that the frustoconical embossment in the door inner panel is formed oblong and trough-like for the purpose of tolerance compensation and instead of a round through opening for a screw includes an oblong hole. With such different first and second fixing points it is particularly disadvantageous, however, that precisely setting the welding nuts in the door inner panel involves a comparatively high manufacturing and assembly effort.
From DE 10 2010 031 013 A1 a window lifter assembly furthermore is known, in which a guide rail between end-side fixing points includes at least one further fixing point in a y-direction transversely to the door plane.